The present invention relates to a clamping or chucking device, especially for rock or concrete drills with a drilling pipe or tube. The clamping device permits the detachable or releasable connection of a drive shaft, for example, driving a drill bit such as a drilling pipe.
The present invention is especially useful in connection with hollow rock drills constructed to remove a core from the rock or concrete. In this type of drilling equipment there exists the problem that the drill bit, or rather the drilling crown must be replaced, since it is subject to wear and tear. Preferably, the replacement should be accomplished by a mechanism permitting the simple and rapid exchange and avoiding welded or soldered connections. Further, it is desirable, that any such mechanism should be usable repeatedly.